Episode 4967 (28 November 2014)
Synopsis Ian and Jane are in shock as Masood confirms that the wallet and phone that Denise has found are definitely Lucy’s – her ID’s in there. Denise admits that she could have called the police herself but wanted to check that Patrick had nothing to do with it first. When Ian jumps down her throat, Denise explains that she discovered it was Peter who was looking after the allotment when Lucy died; Patrick was in Trinidad. Masood maintains that they wanted Ian to know all the facts first, there’s always the chance that this find could mean fingers would start to point at Peter. Ben and Jay nervously watch the Beales’ house; Ben assures Jay he’ll think of something. Ian accuses Denise of suspecting Peter, but Denise stands firm, she’s trying to protect him. Jane takes Denise into the kitchen to calm her down and admits that she’s moved back in, but that she and Ian aren’t back together; it’s for Bobby. Denise agrees to stay until the police arrive and admits that she did love Ian once. Ben and Jay hide behind the Beale’s back wall in a desperate attempt to see what’s happening. The pair overhear Denise and Masood talking – they’ve called the police. Ben orders Jay to wait for him at home. When the door goes, Jane is surprised to answer to a worried looking Ben. Ben asks to have a word with Ian; just the two of them and confesses to Ian that he and Jay tried to rob an off licence on Good Friday. Ben explains that it didn’t work and they came back to Walford instead. Ben confesses that he was going to mug someone for cash but instead found a bag lying in the street – when he realised the purse and phone belonged to Lucy he panicked and buried them. Ian is disbelieving – but Ben swears that he didn’t see Lucy. Ian questions why Ben didn’t tell him as soon as he was back; it must mean he’s hiding something. In the kitchen, Masood asks Jane whether she and Ian are back together. When Jane denies it, Masood suggests that it won’t be long until Ian needs comforting and she jumps back into bed with him again. This is news to Denise who questions when this happened. Ben finally admits that Jay was with him when they stole Lucy’s things and that it was Jay who buried them. Denise barges into the living room, fuming about Ian sleeping with Jane when they were still together, before storming out of the house; Masood follows. Denise feels let down by Masood by him not telling her the truth and shouts at him to leave when he suggests having some compassion for Ian. Denise purports that Lucy was no angel, she was spoilt and selfish. Ben begs Ian and Jane not to tell the police the truth – they’ll know he broke his probation and he might end up back inside. Jane lets in Keeble and Bryant – Ian covers and tells the pair that he just got them round to apologise for being angry earlier. Once Keeble and Bryant are outside they agree that they both didn’t buy that story. Ben persuades Ian and Jane to get rid of the purse and phone; they’re no longer evidence. Jane assures Ben that she’ll deal with them. Ben returns back to a nervous Jay, and reassures him that they’re in the clear. Ben assures Jay that he told Ian enough, but not everything – just enough to sort it. When Ben admits that Jane insisted she keep hold of the phone and wallet, Jay is unimpressed and tells Ben that he’s done with him. A lost Ben wanders down towards the Albert where he sees Johnny and asks if he can come in for a drink. When Johnny declines, Ben goes to kiss him, but Johnny pushes him away, questioning what he’s doing. Later, Ian retrieves Lucy’s phone and anxiously watches as it begin to charge... In the Albert, Lola’s in to cover for Ben who hasn’t turned up. Abi arrives; Ben’s asked her to come along to keep him company. When Lola tries to talk to Abi, Abi deliberately ignores her. Johnny suggests Lola keep trying. Later, Lola clocks that Abi has been kept waiting and attempts to talk to her again. Abi fronts to Lola that she’s completely over Jay; she’s got a new bloke and that’s who she’s waiting to meet. Lola gives Abi a drink on the house and invites her over at the weekend, Abi is cold with her. Lola is shocked when Abi reveals that her new man is Ben; he’s gay! Abi writes off Lola’s concerns as jealousy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes